User talk:ElementalRaccoon
It's You! OMG, it's you! I'm a big fan of your Fight for Cheese Manor camp, but sadly I do not have a YouTube account. I do a lot of stuff at Inanimate Insanity Wiki, so you probably know me if you visit that wiki much. Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 12:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!ElementalRaccoon (talk) 20:20, June 6, 2013 (UTC) please can you please upload the OU disco ball idle in your account in this wikia I don't know how. ElementalRaccoon (talk) 17:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) 1-2-3-4-5 Hello! I remember this one challenge in Fight For Cheese Manor called the 1-2-3-4-5 game, but I forgot the rules and there are too many videos to hunt down to find the exact one. So, can you explain to me the five questions of 1-2-3-4-5? I want to use it for my camp, since I think it's a great idea. :) Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 18:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember a 1-2-3-4-5 game, was the challenge recently? ElementalRaccoon (talk) 20:46, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it in episode five. Heeeeyyyy, everybody! It's Meester Tweester! 14:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me with helping me with the SSOEF2013 problem :) Oh my pin factory! That's so cool! (talk) 00:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) XBox and Playstation Hey can you make me a xbox and playstation characters? Xaypay (talk) 00:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's an old body I made a while ago. It may be what you are looking for. ElementalRaccoon (talk) 20:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Added some stuffz for the person they call ElementalRaccoon TBIS Fan Art Page Thanks for your edit to the TBIS Fan Art Page, or for short, the TBISFAP <--(ew! D:>). Your recommendation for Eris to join will be considered :D Absolutely Coolio! (talk) 22:04, October 8, 2013 (UTC) MY CAMP!!! Battle for super camp is now enabled! SIGN UP before THURSDAY!!! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 18:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry, BAD NEWS! DO TEH CONTEST! in battle for super camp! Țɦɇ ḇēȿȶ ḟậⁿ ᴓ₣ ƁḞĐĮ(Δ)!¡‼! (talk) 16:50, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Tire Could I have Tire's body? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 13:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Here ya go! ElementalRaccoon (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I got an idea. How about you open up an Asset Shop like Hinodisk (creator of Object Galaxy) did? RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 14:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) YAH-HOO! Permission ElementalRaccoon, may Omega Symbol compete in my new fanfiction? Lick me, Book. Just lick me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 23:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Of couse! ElementalRaccoon (talk) 11:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks. If he vandalizes pages again, he will be blocked for 1 day. (AnthonyBFDI (talk) 20:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC)) Challenge What font you used in your drawing in Anthony's BFDI/II Camp 10C/11A? Myriad Web Pro ElementalRaccoon (talk) 00:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations You are officially an administrator and bureaucrat in this wiki! You are solely responsible for your actions. Read more here. (AnthonyBFDI 00:57, February 23, 2014 (UTC)) Also, I found a mistake in promotion. AnthonyBFDI promoted SquashyGraperBFDI as a chat mod when they should also be a rollback, since Anthony only put me up for vote as a chat mod but promoted me for rollback as well. NoNameUltimate (talk) 00:54, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Yeah you! Battle For Silver Castle's gonna begin! I known right that I'm twin with someone ^^ so, you're born a 1st june too? nice :3 Thanks for four awesome talks! 12:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Help! Amazingdudke123344 is stealing OCs and using him for his object show, Big Object Battles! Please block him! PaperPizza (talk) 16:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Please? Can I be a bureaucrat? Hello. (mailbox) A Page that I want Can you allow this as a page, It is fanon Hfmbears (talk) 00:21, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Finally, I found you! You are TAIB creator! I have a question that haven't been solved for about, or over three years. What does TAIB stand for? And can you show me the videos?--— 9K (talk) 05:44, March 5, 2018 (UTC)